


Little Stories: Mothers and Children

by CrystalNavy



Series: Little Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Little stories set in HP-verse centered around the variety of subjects. This one is about mothers and children.
Series: Little Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Little Stories: Mothers and Children

When I was young, I loved playing the piano.

Naturally, I had to pause once I gave birth to my child, and while I raised him.

But once he was old enough, I taught him to play.

I loved to listen to the music he produced. In the beginning, it was bright and cheerful.

It made me envision a clear meadow under the bright blue sky, and butterflies flying around.

I loved every bit of it. It was my paradise.

But as the years went by and he grew older, the melody became darker, and it was a paradise no longer. It became influenced by things we couldn't change, and everything started spiraling down.

Now, the piano lay unused for four years.

He was far away and unable to play anymore, and I couldn't bring myself to play, not with all the sorrow I felt.

When and how did it all go wrong?

I didn't know the answer to that question.


End file.
